GODS DON'T DIE
by valleylightning
Summary: The battle of power,mind,schemes,and lives between L, and his successors, and Kira were nothing but a long reality show to entertain the bored death god RYUK. All that has happened began with RYUK AND ENDED WITH RYUK. And so we thought...


DISCLAIMER:

Characters are from the Anime DEATHNOTE, don't own them.

(set in the post-DEATHNOTE anime series, haven't read the manga or haven't seen the movie…so if things don't seem to go along with the original story or the manga or the movie, don't sue me! This is just a fan fic, you know.)

PRELUDE:

Gods are gods and humans are humans.

Kira's dead and so is L. No arguing with that. The battle of power, mind, schemes, and lives between L, his successors Near and Mello, and Kira were nothing but a long reality show to entertain the bored death god RYUK. All that has happened began with Ryuk and ended with Ryuk. And so we thought…

**DEATH OF KAMI**

**Y-A-G-A-M-I L-I-G-H-T**

Ryuk wrote on his death note.

Ryuk was true to his words. Like he told Light from the start, his name would end up on his notebook, that he will write the name YAGAMI LIGHT on the notebook himself. The notebook that was now recognized to be the greatest weapon any man could possess. The notebook that was meant to be for DEATH GODS fell purposely on the hand of a human. The notebook that gave Kira powers to become his own justice. The notebook where Kira executed the criminals and those who were blocking his way to becoming god to a new world he will create. A GODLY possession on the hands of a human being making any human a god himself! Making Kira, a human being, god. Respected. Worshipped. Feared.

But gods are gods and humans are humans…

Gods live forever…

Humans die…

All were coming to a very close end. After all these years of writing different names on death notes, Kira's real name Yagami Light was written on one. Kira knew this would happen, that he would soon be an entry to Ryuk's Death note, but he wasn't expecting it to be too soon. He wasn't god yet, not yet! His new world was just in the process of conception. Though the world and some of its people has been slowly drawn to Kira's idealism and plans, it was too premature for him to leave it; he was coming close to victory! Too close. It's too soon but it's also too late.

30…31…32…33…34…35

Light felt his chest tighten; his bleeding body felt the effect. The wounds were bad but not enough to kill him that day. His heart. It's agonizingly torturing his body and his thoughts. He inflicted hundreds of heart attacks. He is now inevitably experiencing one.

36…37…38…39…

Light fell on his knees; he grabbed hold of the rusty handrails of one of the stairs of an abandoned warehouse, as one of his hand tried to squeeze out the pain on his chest.

40…

His heart took its last beat and then his lifeless body fell.

Just before all his senses ceased a faint image of L haunted him. He had him killed but still, as much as he hates to admit it he lost to a dead man, L, Ryuzaki… No! L Lawleit. That's his real name.

His sight went from blurry to pitch black.

"I won, Light-kun." Went a soft sound in his head. Soft as it was it shook his mind off the Richter scale.

"Damn L Lawleit! Taunting me even in my death, even if he's dead, he left no chance to announce his victory in my head. I'm not done yet, not yet!" And this was Yagami Light's…Kira's, last thoughts before he unwillingly succumbed to death.

The warehouse was rusty, old and bleak this was never too fitting for a man who came too close to becoming a god. He would've deserved a better death bed. One he thinks was right for a god. But he's not a god.

Because gods are gods and humans are humans…

Gods live forever…

Humans die…

Well, come to think of it. Even Death Gods die.

Love.

Who would've thought it was such a deadly weapon. Crimes of passion rooted out of a mistaken feeling of love, but still love. Humanitarian changes out of altruistic love, with altruism, though the love of self is denied, still some other people are loved. Birth of life made out of love or love of lust, still there is something loved.

Death Notes can't kill Death Gods but… love did.

Love might've killed a Death God or two but ambition killed a man called KIRA.

Aizawa followed the trail of blood left by the wounded Light, and soon discovered his body lying on a staircase. He paused. All these years he investigated and speculated, and worked hard, risking almost everything he has… this was the end.

"_Kira, he's dead._" He thought. "It didn't have to be this way Light." He softly said under his breath. He walked over to pick up his body.

"He was a friend..." Said a eerily lazy soft voice. Aizawa put Light back where he was laid.

"Who's there?" asked the cautious cop who scanned the area with his gun.

"…to me…" the voice continued. It was soft but the silence of the old warehouse made the voice audible enough. "…was I ever a friend to him?" the voice said again. "I doubt."

He scanned the area again…And found where the voice came from, in the dark shadows of the wrecked warehouse just behind the staircase where Light laid.

"RYUK?" he wondered. But that doesn't sound like Ryuk at all "_REM?! What did she come back for?"_ Brave as he was he was no match for a DEATH GOD. He was aware she killed Watari and L. "REM?" He asked.

"Are expecting only those two…" replied the voice.

"_Another Shinigami?!"_ He was alarmed at the thought. "_No more! This was enough! Enough! Is there another notebook? Did I touch another notebook? Is there more than two?!" _Questions stormed his already troubled mind. He waited, in anticipation still pointing his gun at the direction. "_What am I doing?? I can't kill a death GOD!"_ Even at this mental note he still did not lower his gun. Then he got his answers as the source of the voice stepped into the light. Then he found out he was right. It wasn't Rem or Ryuk…

"Ryuzaki?!!!" Aizawa exclaimed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

ALL types of reviews are appreciated.

Next chapter Is it really a shinigami? Ryuzaki? Or both?


End file.
